I won't lose you
by Mukkura
Summary: Lambo and Hibari both confess thier love to I-pin, I-pin loves Hibari, but that doesn't mean Lambo will give up. Fuuta just wants I-pin to be happy and tries to talk Lambo out of it. What will it take to make Lambo finally accept I-pin's love for Hibari?
1. Confessions

You may notice that I write a lot of Hibari x I-pin. Want to know why? It's my favorite pairing, but there's not enough love for it /3 so I'm writing a bunch…and hope that others will do the same T~T

Please? I'll love you all for it .

* * *

"I love you I-pin, I've loved you for a very long time!"

I-pin could hardly believe that Lambo had said that to her, but he did. Ever since he said those words to her, he's been clingy, as if it's okay for him to show his feelings. Everyone keeps asking if they're going out, finding it cute, but she simply found it annoying. She felt bad that she found him annoying, but she couldn't help it. He seemed to follow her everywhere, hugging her no matter what she did. No matter how many times she hit him or hurt him for it, he would keep doing so. What annoyed her the most was that Lambo KNEW that she loved Hibari, but would always remind her that he might not even know she exists. She would have to run away from Lambo to escape from his annoying unwanted public displays of affection.

Running away from Lambo again, she hides on the roof, almost freaking out when she saw Hibari sleeping in front of her. She felt her breathing stop as her heart danced, trying to jump out of her chest. Almost as if he heard her heart pounding, he woke up, very slowly. I-pin's heart almost stopped as he got up and looked at her. She felt a blush creeping onto her face as he walks up to her. She lowers her head, bowing, "I'm sorry for waking you up Hibari-san." She knew that he 'bites whoever wakes him up to death'

Hibari tilts his head slightly as he studied her, "Hm….you're I-pin." I-pin holds her breath when he says her name, "You're the one that gives me Valentines chocolate every year…."

I-pin blushes deeply, happy that he remembered her and nods, smiling at him, "Thanks for remembering me Hibari-san."

Hibari smirks, chuckling softly, "I could never forget someone like you…." I-pin turns red at his words, "You are….interesting."

I-pin lowers her head in attempt to hide her blush, "I….I'm glad you think that Hibari-san…."

Hibari puts his hand on her shoulder, making her flinch slightly and look up at him, speaking in a low, seductive voice, "Call me Kyoya….."

"A….are you sure?"

Hibari nods, "I like you….so it's fine." He lightly nuzzles her cheek, making her whimper softly. She couldn't believe what Hibari was saying.

I-pin looks down, blushing deeply and playing with her hands, "Um….I…..I like you a lot too….Kyo….Kyoya-san…."

Hibari chuckles softly, "Just Kyoya is fine…"

I-pin pouts slightly, "But….but are we close enough for me to call you that?"

Hibari sighs softly and gently kisses her cheek, "I-pin….I know that you stare at me all the time…..I do the same thing….." He holds her tightly and growls softly, "I noticed that stupid cow making moves on you….so I'm not holding back anymore….even if you really are going out with that herbivore….I know you still have feelings for me….feelings that I would hope is stronger than the ones you have for that guy."

I-pin shakes her head rather violently, "I don't have any feelings or Lambo!" She blushes and looks up at Hibari, "I only love you…..Lambo is like an annoying little brother to me….even though he's older than me."

Hibari smirks, "Shall I bite him to death then?"

I-pin shakes her head again, "Don't…..mama will worry….."

Hibari looks into her eyes before sighing when he sees how serious she was, "Fine…I won't, unless he does something that I can't forgive to you…."

I-pin smiles and before she knew what she was doing, kisses him on the cheek, "Thanks Kyoya!" Hibari's eyes widen slightly from her actions, so does I-pin's. I-pin blushes deeply and opens her mouth to apologize until she notices the soft smile on Hibari's face. I-pin glances to the side, blushing more, "I…..I like your smile Hibari…."

Hibari blinks, confused as if he didn't know that he was smiling, "Huh?"

I-pin looks up at him, pouting, "That smile is for me only right?"

Hibari chuckles softly, lightly kissing I-pin's forehead, "Of course…"

I-pin blushes and smiles happily at him, "Yay." He hugs him, nuzzling into his warm chest.

Lambo growls angrily from the other roof, "Damnit….she's with Hibari….I thought you told me that he didn't know she existed."

Fuuta whimpers softly, "Sorry….I don't exactly stalk them you know…."

Lambo sighs in frustration, "Sorry…..I shouldn't have gotten mad…."

"You should just let I-pin be with Hibari-san…."

"WHAT?" Lambo snarls, angry again.

Fuuta flinches, wondering why Lambo was acting so differently, "Well….can't you see how happy Hibari-san makes I-pin?"

Lambo's eyes narrow as he glares at Hibari, "He'll just break her heart….."

Fuuta sighs softly before turning away, "Alright Lambo….but you're on your own…"

Lambo pouts angrily, "Fine…whatever. I don't need your help anyways."


	2. No way

I hadn't realized how OOC Hibari was, sorry! OTL that is what I get for not rereading! I'm sorry everyone! This time, I reread and my very own Hibari came back into my life so hopefully Hibari is much more in character. If you are reading my Hibari Chrome, that might be ending soon. I don't feel right continuing it since me and my Chrome broke up and all that crap. Whatever, enough about my pathetic life. Read.

* * *

"Hibari-kun!" I-pin smiles happily and walks next to him as he patrolled the hallways. Hibari glances at her and smiles slightly, barely visible, but it was enough to make I-pin blush and quietly walk beside him. She's been hanging out with Hibari lately, silently of course. He doesn't talk much and hardly shows love towards her when others are around, but she was okay with it. She knew that Hibari must have been talking to Lambo…or threatened Lambo in some way because the cow had not bothered her in a long time. Fuuta had mentioned something about Lambo plotting something and told her to be careful, but she wasn't sure what she's supposed to be looking out for.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Lambo stands nervously, breathing heavily in the Namimori Disciplinary Committee's lounge; he had somehow built up the nerve to destroy the place, but now that he had, he wished he hadn't. He had a feeling Hibari would walk in while he was destroying the place up, but he didn't. Now he had the feeling that he would run into Hibari on the way out. Panicking as always, he runs out of the room as quickly as possible, surprising himself with his luck of not running into Hibari, but he does run into a very angry and very disappointed Fuuta.

"…I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Fuuta crosses his arms, glaring at Lambo and nodding his head.

"…..shit…."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

I-pin blushes deeply, almost whimpering softly when Hibari breaks the kiss. Hibari looks around; he had a feeling that someone was watching him, though he wasn't sure who. Glaring, he softly mumbles, "The school isn't a good place to do this…."

I-pin tilts her head, the bright blush still on her face, "Hibari-san?"

Hibari shakes his head and fixes I-pin's red shirt, mumbling, "We'll do this later at my place…." He notices her face turning as red as her shirt, but he pretends not to notice as he starts fixing her braids. I-pin nods slightly and silently lets him fix her up, though she was sure that her bright red face would give her away.

When he finishes fixing her up, he gets up and starts to walk towards the door when I-pin grabs his hand. He turns and looks at her, the slight glare on his face from her stopping him making her let go of his hand and look down at the floor, "Ano….why….why did you stop?"

Hibari blinks, slightly taken back by what she said, "…what…?"

"Why…." I-pin blushes as she looks at the floor, "Why…..did you stop?"

Hibari sighs slightly, "Someone….is watching us…"

"Hon….hontoni?"

Hibari nods slightly and glares at the other roof across from them, "Most likely from there…"

I-pin plays with her hands, nervous. She didn't want anyone to bother Hibari, she also didn't want anyone bothering her about it because it would just cause problems; things that Hibari hated and didn't want, dealing with people. She didn't want him to stop though, "Ano….when…" I-pin starts to ask, her face turning red.

"My house."

I-pin twitches, "Eh?"

Hibari looks at her, glaring slightly, "What?"

"Your house?"

Hibari sighs, frustrated, "That's what I said…" He turns away from her and opens the door, "Stop being stupid…"

I-pin puffs up her cheeks slightly, but knew he wasn't calling her stupid. He walks down the stairs and she follows him, mumbling, "You're the one being stupid…. Normal people don't casually ask girls to come over to their house to kiss or make out….more things than that will happen…."

Hibari glances back, hearing her but decides not to say anything.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Ow! OW OW OW! LET GO FUUTA!" Lambo cries as Fuuta pulls on his ear, dragging him to the courtyard to be alone.

Fuuta lets go and turns, glaring at Lambo, "You deserve it…"

"…." Lambo looks away from him, unable to reply.

"Why did you do that Lambo?" Fuuta looks at Lambo, upset with what the younger boy has done, "I-pin will hate you and Hibari will hunt you down!" Fuuta starts walking around Lambo, almost in a panic, "If he attacks you, I can't save you ya know!"

"…I…I know….I don't know what came over me….it just happened." Lambo says nervously, trying to keep his bladder in check, he didn't want to be killed or beat up by Hibari; or worse, I-pin will hate him. He was used to pain, but he didn't want the woman he loved to hate him.

"….I-pin will be upset with you…."

"I know…."

"I hope Hibari-san won't take out his anger on her…"

"W…what?" Lambo stares wide-eyed at Fuuta, "What do you mean?"

"Well…..Hibari-san is violent…."

"Then I-pin is in trouble!" Lambo sprints to the door only to be stopped by Fuuta, who grabs his wrist, "FUUTA LET GO!"

"You will end up beaten to death idiot!" Fuuta looks at Lambo, worry dripping from his voice and filling his eyes.

Lambo hesitates for a while before speaking in a shaky voice, "I don't want I-pin to get hurt for something I did…."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"What's wrong Hibari-san?" I-pin asks Hibari, worried at the silent anger around him as he looked into the room of his lounge. When Hibari slowly steps into the room, I-pin follows, shocked at what she sees. She gasps and covers her mouth with a hand, "Oh no…" The room was in pieces; it was as if a pack of wild wolves came in and tried to eat everything. The desk was destroyed and Hibari's papers were everywhere. Hibari closes the door behind him, just as he closes it; I-pin turns around to the noise. He walks up to her and grabs her wrists, she doesn't even resist; She felt like it was her fault that this had happened, she doubted it was Lambo since he was a coward, but maybe someone else. Anyone that felt that her being near him meant that he was weak and wouldn't attack anyone anymore. They were dead wrong.

Hibari slams I-pin against the wall, his anger seeping from him, his eyes almost turning into demon like slits. A part of him wanted to bite I-pin to death, feeling that it was her fault. Another part of him didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to see her in pain. Frustrated with his clashing emotions, his takes out his tonfas and strikes….

* * *

Sorry that it took forever for me to finally type again. I have been busy with work and getting into college as well as trying to publish my book. Life is harsh but hey, we can all make it...I would hope. Whatever, I hope this was better than last time, even though I think it's shorter...


	3. Shocked

It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry to leave you guys on such an cliff hanger, I know if that happened to me, I would bother the author until they wrote the next one! But that's just me. I just want to say that I've been trying to write about five fanfics all at once and I am sure that you guys can tell that it's not really working out so well. I plan to finish my Ken Chrome fanfic first, but I am working on a Ryohei and I-pin fanfic collaboration with Arano, he's a pretty good writer himself, though he doesn't always upload his work. The reason I am telling you guys about this collaboration, is because in that story...well, if you watched the anime or read the manga, we all know that Ryohei is in love with ten years later I-pin, in this story, he is still in love with her, but she is with Hibari. I plan to put much Hibari I-pin in there; after all, they are my OTP. I'm really out of it right now and I'm upset that I didn't get to call my girlfriend cause I was taking a stupid nap, so it may have affected this fanfic, if it did, I'm sorry. Also, for my sake, it is 2:55 AM right now...so uh...yeah, I have work tomorrow until 7 so I may not have time to type the next chapter anytime soon...

ANYWAYS, enough of my talking, please read and enjoy :]

* * *

I-pin's dark eyes were widen when Hibari pulled out his steel tonfas and strikes at her, her eyes widening slightly when she saw the tonfas come at her head, but she doesn't flinch nor close her eyes, she looks at him straight in the eye; Even after he strikes, the tonfas barely missing the young girl's head. The steel weapons created holes in the wall right next to her head, but he had carefully missed her head. He couldn't seem to bring himself to bite his Chinese lover to death, couldn't even bring himself to come close to biting her to death. That alone frustrated him. Though young, I-pin seemed to understand him, seemed to read his mind, but she keeps silent, knowing that he would want her to.

Hibari leans over her, his head lowered as he tries to collect himself. His hands held his tonfas tightly, his hands shaking slightly in anger. If he didn't collect himself quickly, he was afraid that he would end up hurting the very person that he loved. He was angry at himself for feeling such worthless and weak emotions, but he couldn't seem to erase them. He scowls at himself, not realizing that he was unconsciously pinning I-pin to the wall, making her unable to move away without him noticing.

I-pin lifts a small pale hand to his face, looking deeply into his eyes, "Hibari…" Her dark eyes seemed to look into his very soul and it made him a little nervous.

Hibari glares at her, "Don't touch me…"

I-pin's doesn't break eye contact with the older man's dark eyes, "….it's okay if you're confused, and I know you're frustrated…." I-pin's eyes soften as she smiles, "I'll help you okay?"

Hibari moves his head slightly closer, tilting his head as he looks into the beautiful girl's eyes, "I-pin…." She tilts her own head slightly, blushing slightly, knowing what he was going to do. She closes her eyes half way as the handsome face moves closer to her own.

The couple flinches when the door behind him flies open, the two turn to look at the distraught black haired male in a cow print collared shirt. I-pin looks at her childhood friend, confused and almost shocked by his outburst, she had always knew him to be rather impulsive and naïve as well as stupid, but to barge into Hibari's personal office was too stupid, even for him. I-pin barely gets the words out of her mouth, "L…Lambo? What are you doing here?"

Lambo's dark eyes were wide open, he didn't know why he had flung the door open, but he didn't have time to think about Hibari killing him; from what he could see, I-pin was pinned to the wall, unwillingly as she was trying to move away from Hibari. Lambo glares at the floor, balling his hands into tight fists and making his knuckles turn white as he curses himself for what he thought he made Hibari do to I-pin. The holes in the wall didn't go unnoticed by the young Vongola guardian, "You'll pay for what you did to I-pin…"

"…." Hibari moves slightly away from I-pin, his arms still against the wall, his eyes showing that he didn't care how the younger male felt, nor did he feel like explaining the truth to an idiot that jumps into conclusions, of course, the nice and caring young Chinese felt the need to explain things to her childhood playmate.

"It's not what you think Lambo, I know this looks bad, but he didn't hurt me at all, look." I-pin moves closer to Lambo, but is stopped by the strong arms that didn't want to move. She leans over the arms, her braids moving gracefully beside Hibari's legs as well as her own, touching the floor, "I have no marks on my face or anything, my hair isn't messed up from a fight or anything, and everything is still intact. He didn't hurt me okay?" I-pin tries to reason with the cow, but he didn't seem to want to listen to her.

"Don't try to protect him I-pin…"

Hibari glares, opening his mouth to say something, but the young fighter got to him first, "Don't be stupid Lambo! If anything, I'm protecting your stupid self from getting bitten to death by Hibari-san!" Lambo's winces slightly at her words, knowing it was the truth, he doesn't stand a chance against Hibari. The dark skylark couldn't help but smirk when he heard I-pin's harsh words to Lambo. I-pin doesn't even notice how mean her words sounded until she realizes that everyone was silent. She holds her hand to her mouth, shocked at herself, "Did…..did I really just say that?"

"….." Hibari puts his hand on her waist from behind, so Lambo couldn't see. Hibari's slight smirk told I-pin that she had indeed said those mean words to Lambo.

Lambo still stood there speechless, I-pin blushes and whimpers softly into Hibari's ear, "I think you're rubbing off on me already….your coldness and cruelty…"

Hibari's smirk widens and he whispers back into her ear, "Want me to rub you another way?" He knew the shy Chinese girl would blush deeply. I-pin punches him playfully, ignoring and almost forgetting that Lambo was in the room. The Leader of the Disciplinary Committee glares over at the younger male, "Most smart criminals don't come back to the scene of the crime…"

Lambo twitches at Hibari's words and flinches when I-pin looks at him with disappointment, shame and sadness in her beautiful black eyes, "Lambo? What does he mean by that?" She whimpers softly, her voice slightly shaky. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth, but she got the truth regardless.

"I….I…I messed up the Disciplinary room!" Lambo finally gathers up the courage and yells, when he looks up at I-pin again, her eyes were sad and watery. Then she turns away from him, gripping Hibari's jacket and quietly saying how sorry she was.

Hibari glares at Lambo, making the coward flinch before the angered male pulls out his tonfas, "I'm going to bite you to death." The death glare sends chills down the cow's back and makes him freeze up in fear.

"No….Hibari…please….."I-pin tightens her grip on Hibari's jacket and was now gripping his white collared shirt, her thin body was shaking as she desperately tries to hide back her tears after hearing about what one of her close friends have done to the one she loved private office. She just wanted to be with the one she loved and still keep her friends, but from Lambo had done, she has to choose and that was something that she didn't want to do.

"I-pin…." Hibari and Lambo softly whisper. Lambo feels sad, unable to bear watching her, he runs away from the room as well as the school. Hibari glares at the spot that Lambo was standing in, angry at the wimpy young male for running away from the shaking girl, but he doesn't let it show. He wraps his arm around the usually strong girl, not sure what to say. She wraps her arms around his waist and buries her head in his chest, whimpering softly, but only sheds a few tears before quickly collecting herself and pushing herself away from him.

She rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry about that Hibari-san….I'm not usually this weak…"

"…..I know…." A part of him yells at him for even caring, while the other part told him to hunt down Lambo for making the young girl cry, but the biggest part of him had told him to stay to comfort the girl, though he didn't know how he could; Wasn't SURE how to comfort someone. Confront? Yes. Comfort? Not so much…

"…I'm sorry…I'll stop being weak…and stop crowding you…" I-pin turns around to walk away. _I don't want him to hate me..._

Hibari grabs the young girl's thin wrist, just as she takes a step and glares slightly at her, "Is that what you think you're doing?" _If it's you…I don't mind if you crowd…._He wasn't sure how he could say that to her, he didn't know when he had fallen so deep for the young Chinese girl before him. There was just something about her….and he couldn't quite figure out what it was, "…...that herbivore is the one that is weak…...not you…"

"…Thank you Hibari….that means the world to me…"I-pin leans against him, meaning every word that she had said. Hibari glances around, the door was still open and if people pass by they would be able to see…he decides not to care and puts his arm around the slim girl, around the girl whom he had unwilling given his heart to, but not minding that fact. _It's…nice to have emotions every now and again…as long as I am with her...I don't care about anything else...  
_


End file.
